Gigabit Ethernet (i.e., 1000BASE-T) is a communication technology that enables 1 gigabit per second (Gbps), full duplex communication. To obtain this performance level, gigabit Ethernet transceivers are generally interconnected with a multi-pair transmission channel architecture. Thus, transceivers may be connected using four separate pairs of twisted Category-5 (CAT-5) copper wires, with each pair operating at 250 megabits per second (Mbps). Digital information being processed for transmission over the copper wires may be symbolically represented in accordance with a five-level pulse amplitude modulation scheme (PAM-5) and encoded using an 8-state Trellis coding methodology. At a receiver, the digital information transmitted is extracted from a multi-level signal.